


Hesitance, and a Lack Thereof

by happyeverafter72



Category: Number 10 (1983)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Kissing, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyeverafter72/pseuds/happyeverafter72
Summary: After sending Eleanor away, William seeks to rectify his mistake.
Relationships: Eleanor Eden/William Pitt the Younger
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Hesitance, and a Lack Thereof

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



Hours after Eleanor left, William was still thinking about her. It had been the biggest mistake of his life to send her away. He ached for her. He wanted to hold her, to kiss her, to keep her beside him for the rest of his days.

He should go to her, he knew, to apologise and throw himself on her mercy. What held him back was the belief that she would turn him away. He  _ deserved _ to be turned away. His cruelty to her had been appalling.

Still, the longer he thought about it, the more his longing grew. He had to seize whatever sliver of a chance there was left.

With sudden decision, he got up from his desk. He called for Parslow, telling him that he was going out. The man gave a wry look, but clearly recognised something in William’s expression indicating that he was not to be argued with.

William summoned his carriage and made ready to leave. He knew that Eleanor would once again be staying with her aunt, and he was soon on his way there. He tried to compose what he would say during the journey, cycling through increasingly weak and pathetic sounding pleas. In the end, he arrived with no clear idea.

He knocked on the door, then stood back in nervous anticipation. After a few moments, a maid answered the door.

She was momentarily taken aback, then addressed him. “Good evening, sir.”

“Good evening,” he replied. “Please forgive the lateness of the summons, but I need to speak with Miss Eden.”

“Certainly,” she said. “If you will wait in the drawing room, I shall fetch her.”

He paced around the room, unable to remain still, while she went to summon Eleanor. After a few minutes, the door to the drawing room opened.

“You will wear out the carpet,” Eleanor said without mirth.

He turned towards her. Her eyes were rimmed with red and her face was blotchy. “Thank you for agreeing to see me,” he said.

“What do you have to say?”

“I’m sorry, Ellie. I was a fool and an ass. You were right. I love you to distraction. I do not deserve your forgiveness, but I had to try.”

“You’ve started well.” A suspicion of a smile played about her lips. “What else?”

He smiled in return. “I should be honoured to marry you.”

“That’s quite a change of heart.”

“My heart hasn’t changed,” he said. “I’m merely following it.”

She smiled properly now. “Well, ask me properly.”

Solemnly, he got down on one knee and took one of her hands. “Eleanor Eden, will you marry me?”

Smiling through sudden tears, she said, “Yes, William. Of course. Yes.”

He had barely stood back up before she was in his arms. Their kiss was wild and messy, leaving them both breathless. She led him to the  sofa and he took her on his lap, and they kissed again and again. When they pulled back, she nestled her face in the crook of his neck.

Stroking her back lightly, he asked, “Will you come away with me, back to Downing Street?”

She giggled, then softly kissed his neck. “Yes,” she murmured. “But we must be careful.”

Some minutes later, he waited in the carriage while she made her excuses and packed an overnight bag. After a short time, she emerged. She ran down the steps and into the carriage.

“Go, go,” she urged.

He tapped the roof as a signal to the driver and the carriage pulled away. He wrapped an arm around  her and she leant against him with a sigh.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Much later that night, they lay together in William’s bed, warm and sated and perfectly happy. He skimmed a hand over her ribs, where he knew she was sensitive, eliciting giggles.

“I suppose I shall have to behave myself when I’m the Prime Minister’s wife,” she said mock-seriously.

“No,” he replied with a laugh. “You must  _ never _ behave yourself, my love. You’re perfect just as you are.”

She smiled and kissed him, then settled down with her head on his chest. She could hear the beating of his heart. “I love you,” she murmured.

Without hesitation, he murmured back, “I love you too.”


End file.
